


For the Best?

by deanwritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwritings/pseuds/deanwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dean x Reader</p>
<p>Warnings: Violence, possession, blood, angst</p>
<p>Summary: You and Dean parted ways three years ago after a hunt went horribly wrong, and you haven’t seen him since. While passing through a town, Dean spots a familiar face and can’t help but give you a call to see how you’ve been all these years later.</p>
<p>Words: 3073</p>
<p>Original Imagine: Imagine not hearing from Dean in years, so when he’s in town, he gives you a call and doesn’t realize how much he missed you until hearing your voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be a one-shot, but it ended up being so long, I’m going to do a part two! Depending on how that goes, we’ll see if it will end there, or keep going.
> 
> That’s the best part about writing. This was going to be a quick, little one-shot, but stories have a way of taking on their own story.
> 
> And for my last anon, the reader has short hair in this story, as promised!
> 
> Also, thank God for the Super-Wiki for having the full exorcism rite.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

You throw your purse on the couch and sink into the comfy leather after a long day at work.

You never thought any job would be worse than hunting, but having to deal with drunk and handsy customers all night was coming in a close second. At least the tips were good. You were able to pay rent and the bills and always had extra leftover for yourself.

You turn the tv on and grab a pillow, ready to call it a night when your phone starts buzzing.

You look at the screen and are confused when you don’t recognize the number. But being it’s 12:16am, you figure it’s someone from work.

"Yeah?" You relax back down onto the couch, praying you don’t have to go back in.

"Y/N." A deep voice breathes out.

You shoot up straight.

It can’t be.

"De-Dean?" You close your eyes, half praying he’ll say yes, and the other half hoping he’ll say no.

"Hey ya, kid." You heart stops and you release a stuttered breath.

You haven’t heard from Dean in…three years. Not since that night in Noblesville, Indiana.

—-

_The three of you are sitting in the Impala, guns ready and going over the plan._

_"Sammy, you and Y/N come in from the back and take them by surprise. I’ll go through the front an distract them until you guys are ready. Then we gank the sons of bitches and call it a night."_

_The three of you had been following some mid-level demon who had possessed some local priest and was making deals with his parishioners under the guise of “miracles.” You had to admit, it was a smart plan. This guy was making deals left and right. The only problem was, these poor people thought God was looking out for them, not realizing it was the exact opposite._

_Silently, the three of you get out of the car, and you and Sam make your way to the back of the church._

_The door is locked, but Sam picks it open in under a minute._

_As Sam quietly opens the door, you carefully step inside, and with the aim of your gun, check left and right of the back hallway to make sure it’s empty._

_"Clear." You whisper to Sam. He nods and follows you in._

_The two of you creep through the back, checking every corner to make sure you’re not taken off guard. And when the hallway splits, the two of you break up._

_As you come around to the front, you hear a crashing noise and a grunt. Dean’s grunt._

_Without thinking, you take off towards Dean._

_Against the alter, Dean lays unconscious, with the demon standing over him. You can see a trickle of blood run from his forehead down to his lip._

_"Dean!" You shout, running towards him._

_The demon turns and faces you with a sadistic smile on his face. You know you’re gun is useless, so you let it fall to the ground as you raise your fist and land it straight against the demon’s jaw, causing him to stumble back._

_"Dean!" Sam rounds the corner behind you._

_The demon straightens up and laughs._

_"That all you got, little girl?" His eyes flash black and you charge towards him again._

_Sam has the demon blade, so you just have to hold him off long enough and get him in a position where Sam can knife the sucker._

_As you go to throw another punch, the demon catches you by the throat._

_"Let her go!" Sam charges at the two of you, but the demon flicks his wrist and you watch as Sam goes flying across the church._

_"Tsk tsk tsk," the demon clicks his tongue and wags his head in disappointment."I expected this kind of circus show from the other hunters, but the three musketeers, I expected so much better."_

_From the corner of your eye, you can see Dean starting to come to. You don’t dare look at him though, not wanting to give away that he’s waking up._

_"Let’s make this more_ interesting _, shall we?” The demon smirks, causing your blood to coil. You get that warm fire in your stomach. Something bad is about to happen. Something very bad._

_With you still in his grasp, the demon leans down and picks up the knife that Sam had dropped._

_"What a great piece of cutlery, no?" He smiles like a child on Christmas day as he examines the blade._

_While he’s distracted, you kick your leg into his shin, hoping he’ll release you._

_Instead, he lets out a nasty hiss as his eyes go black as his fingers squeeze even tighter on your throat._

_"Nasty litte bitch," he spits, causing you to flinch as his saliva lands on your face._

_You look over to see Dean finally pushing himself up._

Come on, Dean. Hurry up! You chant to yourself.

_The demon holds the knife to your throat._

_You swallow hard and close your eyes._

This is it.

_You can feel the tears well up in your eyes as the cold metal presses against your skin._

_"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Your eyes pop open and you and the demon both look over to Dean._

_He’s finally standing, but the blood keeps flowing down his face, and he looks a little woozy._

_Dean’s eyes catch yours and you can see how scared he is. The two of you know you’re screwed. The demon has the blade, and he has you. Dean’s literally got nothing. Even if he tries to make a move, the demon will spill your blood before he can even make it off the alter._

_"Oh, don’t worry, lover boy," the demon chuckles. "I’m not going to kill her."_

_The demon dips the knife below your shirt and catches it under the thin chain of your necklace. With a grunt, he rips the blade upwards and cuts the chain from around your neck. The small, silver pendant that hung from it clinks onto the marble aisle._

_You freeze as you stare down at the anti-possesion locket._

_Your eyes shot back up to Dean’s, who looks more frightened than you’ve ever seen before._

_He jumps from the alter and screams, “Don’t-“_

_But it’s too late._

_The demon leaves the priest’s body and before you can even react, your mouth is open and you scream as the black smoke enters you._

_Dean runs over to your body and drops to his knees as you hit the ground._

_"No, no, no!" His hands tangle in your short hair._

_Dean knows he has to exorcise this demon before it goes anywhere._

_He grabs the fallen knife and slices open his palm, using the blood from his hand to try and quickly draw a devils trap._

_But he has only completed the circle when you groan._

_Dean stops and watches as you push yourself up to your elbow._

_"Ugh," You sigh. "This girl just doesn’t quit, does she?" Dean’s teeth grind against one another and his jaw locks as Y/E/C eyes go black. "She’s really putting up a fight in there." You smirk._

_"Get the hell out of her!" Dean shouts. The only thing he can do now is buy time to try and get the trap fully drawn._

_The demon chuckles and throws your head back._

_"Oh, Winchester. You’re priceless." The demon straightens out your back and rolls back your shoulders._

_It takes a minute to examine its new meat suit, being very impressed with what he sees._

_"Wow. I think this one might be my favorite yet," He says smugly as he holds out your arms and continues exploring his new vessel._

_Dean ignores the his words and the burning pain in his chest as he keeps his head down and keeps working on the trap. He’s almost done._

_The demon shakes your head and chuckles to itself. He walks your body over to Dean, and before he can react, your foot connects with his jaw._

_"Gosh," the demon sighs. "This is utterly pathetic." Dean groans and rolls over. "But if you won’t make this fun, I suppose I will."_

_The demon takes a seat in the pew and crosses your leg. It stares down at Dean, who has pushed himself up and is resting against the outside of the pew._

_"Do you know, she’s pitifully in love with you?” It says with a wide grin and cheeky attitude. Dean doesn’t react, upsetting the demon._

_It brings your fingers to your head and taps on your temple._

_"You know, I know everything she’s thinking. Everything she’s thought. And wow has she thought a lot about you. Sammy over there," the demon points behind your shoulder, "is her best friend. But you, you’re much more than that. Always have been. From the moment she’s met you. You’re a hero to her. It’s like you’re on some shiny pedestal." The demon stops and looks back at Dean._

_"Honestly, I don’t know what she sees in you. You can’t even save her from a demon. Obviously you’re not that great." The demon smirks and tilts your head._

_"But I think she’s realizing that now. You see, Dean, I can hear her. Fighting, screaming. The poor thing." It laughs. "And she’s looking at you, and wondering why you won’t save her. I think she’s realizing what hunter trash you really are." The demon looks down and picks at your cuticles._

_"It took her long enough. Too bad she won’t be around long enough to really hate you. I have some great plans for her."_

_"Don’t count on it," Dean spits as his lips curl up._

_The demon’s about to make another snide comment when Sam sneaks up from behind you and shoves you out of the pew and onto the floor, where Dean had managed to finish the trap._

_"No!" You scream, desperately pacing the edges of the trap, trying to find a broken loop._

_"No, no, no!" You screech into the air._

_Dean stands up and circles around you. His faces is hard and it’s taking everything he has to hold himself back. As much as he wants this demon to suffer at his hands, it would only hurt you. And he could never do that. Especially not after letting you down like this._

_If he hadn’t gone in head first, and waited a few extra minutes for you and Sam to catch up, everything would have gone to plan. But he got cocky, and you were paying the price._

_"You better hide your ass and hope I never see you again," Dean points the blade at you as his lips twitch with anger. "Because I will happily show you everything Allistar taught me."_

_You jaw clenches and your teeth grind against each other as the demon takes in a hard breath. It knows its lost. And will forever be on the Winchesters’ hit list._

_"Oh you think so, Dean?" Your voice shakes in anger. "Give me what ya got, big boy! Bring it!" You spit, your eyes black and twitching like a rabid animal._

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas," Sam begins chanting behind you._

_"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Dean joins in._

_You start seething, feeling everything stirring inside you._

_"No. No." You yell, feeling the demon losing it’s grip on you._

_"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos." They keep going._

_"Stop!" You scream in excruciating pain. Dean stops, his breath catching. You scream again. It’s so piercing and agonizing. It sounds like you’re being stabbed with a thousand, burning swords._

_Dean’s body shakes as he watches your body crumble to the floor. All his anger is gone now. His mouth is open and his body is trembling, suddenly terrified something is wrong._

_"Sam-" Dean calls out as you writhe on the floor._

_"It’s playing you, Dean!" Sam shouts before quickly resuming the exorcism._

_"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae"_

_You stop moving as Sam comes to the end of the ritual._

_"Benedictus deus."_

_Suddenly, you head shoots up, and your black eyes stare at Dean._

_"Let the bitch suffer!" It sneers then throws your head back and let’s out a scream so loud that Dean and Sam flinch back._

_"Gloria patri!" Sam yells, finishing the exorcism. Your screams stop as the black smokes speeds from your lips and out of the church._

_Your body slumps back to the ground as soon as the last bit of smoke is gone._

_"Y/N!" Dean’s drops to his knees and cradles your body._

_"Come on, baby. Open your eyes." His fingers trace along your cheeks and through your hair._

_"_ Please _baby, show me those beautiful, Y/E/C eyes." He pleads as his trembling body shakes his voice._

_Everything hurts. Even your fingers and toes. And you’re nervous about what damage you might see._

_But Dean’s voice calls out to you. Over and over again._

_"Y/N!" The gentleness in Dean’s voice is gone and he shakes you, desperately trying to get you to wake up. The pit in his stomach is hot and tears form in his eyes as he fears the worse._

_"Y/N!"_

_Dean shakes you so hard your eyes pop open with a gasp._

_You take in deep, hard breaths as you look around._

_Dean is right above you, his face so close to yours, you can feel his warm breath on your skin._

_Behind you is Sam, who is watching with nervous eyes._

_"Oh thank god," Dean sighs in relief as his head falls against your shoulder. "I thought I lost you." He breaths, so quiet, you almost miss it._

_You fingers wrap in his shirt and you stare up at him._

_"Take me home," You plead._

_Dean nods and scoops you up in his arms and carries you out of the church._

_As the two of you settle into the back seat, Sam stands at the church entrance, speaking with the priest who can’t stop thanking him and getting tips on how to avoid being possessed again._

_Next to you, Dean runs his fingers through your short hair and down your neck. It gives you goosebumps, and you lean into him._

_You remember everything. You were present the whole time. You knew exactly what was going on, and what was being said. But you were frozen, imprisoned, in your own body._

_As Sam starts up the car, you close your eyes and turn your face into Dean’s shoulders. Without making a sound, you cry._

_You’re hurt. You’re sore. You’re traumatized. You’re embarrassed._

_Dean’s arms tighten around you. So secure and protective around you as your tears stain his button down._

_Dean’s nose brushes against your hair, and his warm lips touch your forehead and stay there._

_A few hours later, you’re back home, and Dean carries you inside. Once you’re in the bunker, you make him put you down._

_All you want right now is a hot shower and a comfy bed._

_The boys leave you be as you make your way to the bathroom. You close the door behind you and turn on the shower, turning it hot enough that the entire bathroom is covered in steam._

_As you undress, you’re surprised to find no injuries other than bruises from the few times your body hit the ground. But you have blood on you. Dean’s blood from the devils trap. You shutter as you throw your clothes in the corner and step under the hot, streaming water. You sit down, too tired to stand, and wrap your arms around your legs as your tears mix with the water falling on you._

_Over an hour later—which you only know because Dean knocked on the door to make sure you were all right since you had been in there for so long—you’re all cleaned off and in your favorite pajamas, curled up in bed._

_Dean and Sam both offered to stay the night with up, but you declined. You just wanted to be alone._

_Several hours later, your alarm clock flashes 2:13 am. You had yet to fall asleep._

_Your mind couldn’t stop replaying what had happened. You had never been so scared in your life. Never felt so vulnerable And though you would never admit it, the demon had been right: you were mad Dean couldn’t save you quicker. You were mad that he let himself get hurt and send you rushing in to his aid. If he stuck to the plan like he was suppose to, everything would have gone off without a hitch._

_But it didn’t._

_Maybe the problem was you._

_You knew better. You shouldn’t have rushed at the demon, but you couldn’t help yourself. You saw Dean hurt, and you had to do something._

_Everyone has a weakness, and Dean was yours._

_And what about next time? What happened next time Dean was in danger? You just throw yourself in harms way without so much as a coherent thought? That was dangerous. For both of you. It would accomplish nothing but one or both of you dead._

_You had gotten close to Dean over the years, but perhaps it was too close._

_You close your eyes, suddenly knowing what you have to do._

_In the morning, Dean knocks on your door softly, hoping that if you are still asleep, he won’t wake you._

_When he gets no response, he cracks the door open, just to peak at you. But rather than your sleeping form, he finds an empty room. Empty drawers you hadn’t bothered closing and nothing in the room but a note on the bed._

Dear Dean and Sam,

After what happened, I think this it’s for the best.

I’m going to take a break from hunting, and hopefully you two can focus better without me around.

I’m sorry I up and left in the middle of the night, but I just had to.

I’m not sure where I’ll end up, but if you ever happen to run into me, be sure to say hi.

I’ll miss you boys.

Be safe. Be smart.

All my love,

Y/N.

_Dean crumples up the tear stained paper and chucks it against the wall._

_"Damnit," he mutters, falling onto your bed with his head heavy in his hands._

—-

"Hi," You whisper.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Dean parted ways three years ago after a hunt went horribly wrong, and you haven’t seen him since. While passing through a town, Dean spots a familiar face and can’t help but give you a call to see how you’ve been all these years later.
> 
> Words: 1790

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Decided to make this most of this part Dean’s POV.

Dean sat on the small motel bed with a wide smile.

He almost hadn’t called. But after seeing you at the bar, all those great memories you shared together came rushing back, and he couldn’t stop himself.

—-

_Dean had just finished a simple salt and burn in some small Idaho town and was looking for a drink to wind down. There wasn’t too much around the small city, but a local pub would suit his needs._

_Unfortunately, Dean had been alone on this hunt. Sam had caught a potentially big case and this hunt was quick and easy enough just for one brother._

_Normally, Dean would let some local hunter take the salt and burn, since it was over a day’s drive, but ever since Y/N, he had a hard time just sitting around the bunker._

_It was much quieter without her bumping in to everything or running around trying to find her lost phone._

_The halls seemed much emptier without her laughter, and he couldn’t help but miss the messes she use to leave in the kitchen during her attempts to to cook for the three of you._

_God, the place just seemed so desolate. Dean never could have imagined one person would make such a difference. But she did._

_After_ that _night, he knew nothing would be the same, but he never expected that you would leave in the middle of the night. And he was still kicking himself for not hearing you leave. He had laid awake in bed all night, just replaying everything that happened in the church. He was just sitting in bed when you disappeared._

_He knew better to listen to what the demon said, but he couldn’t hope that some of it was true._

_When Y/N first entered into his life, he thought you were pesky and annoying. Pretty. But still annoying. And he figured he’d be saving your ass one hunt in. You barely looked like you could hold your own against a dog, let alone a vamp or shapeshifter._

_But you proved him damn wrong. Every single time._

_You were so much stronger, and much braver, than he ever expected._

_And as time went on, he found himself laughing every time you giggled. He smiled every time your face lit up._

_He never knew how you could be so damn happy all the time. With all the shit they saw and dealt with everyday, you somehow continued to bounce around the bunker, singing off-key to some stupid song, with a grin wide on your face._

_It amazed it._

_And soon, you amazed him._

_He found himself unable to take his eyes off you whenever you were in a room together. The way you would squint your eyes as you read something you didn’t understand, or how you would making popping noises from your mouth when you got bored. Or how you would bite you lip whenever you caught Dean staring._

_Dean would never say the words, not even to himself, but he knew exactly what had happened to him. And it scared him to death._

_He would find himself worrying about bringing you to even the simplest salt and burns, terrified something might go wrong. He never said this to you, but his heart would pound rapidly against his chest until it was over and he knew for sure you were okay._

_Then that goddamn night in Noblesville happened._

_The moment you opened your eyes after to demon was expelled, Dean knew you weren’t alright. The light and happiness that made Y/E/C eyes shine had been demised. Instantly snuffed out by some piece of shit demon who should never have gotten that type of control over you._

_When you awoke, you were no longer the girl Dean loved to watch and the girl he thought about each night before bed._

_You had been broken—shattered._

_And in that instant, as Dean carried you from that torture chamber of a church to the Impala, he vowed to put the pieces back together again. No matter what it took._

_But he never got the chance._

_It had taken these three years to really accept you weren’t coming back; That you had either given up hunting for good, or you were hunting somewhere on your own—which he really hoped wasn’t the case._

_The first year had been the worst. Dean would still go to your door, hoping you would appear as quickly as you left. Sam had accepted it, but Dean refused. He held on to some feeble hope that you had just freaked out but were coming back soon._

_The second year was when reality finally hit him, and so he hit the bottle. Hard. He was drunk about 90% of the day. He would drink until he passed out, drowning out the guilt and hurt. It wasn’t until Sam threw out all the booze and literally slapped sense back into Dean that he got back on his feet._

_In the third year—this year—he had stopped thinking about you as much. You were always on his mind, but you had moved on and weren’t coming back, and Dean had finally accepted that. There was nothing else he could do but move on with his life._

_Then he walked into the bar, loosening his tie, still in his fed suit, and grabbed a high top table in the back._

_The waitress, a cute red head, had sauntered off to get him a whiskey—double—when he heard it._

_"Make a grab at me again and I’ll cut off you hands and your balls."_

_Dean didn’t even have to turn around to know that voice. He’d recognize it in his sleep._

_But he turned around anyways._

_Standing behind a tarnished bar, with your hands stretched out and grabbing onto the worn out wood was Y/N, you eyes narrowed and lips pursed as you glared daggers into the man in front of you._

_Dean couldn’t help but laugh. You looked pissed. More pissed then the time Dean accidentally ruined your few nice shirts in the wash by throwing his black socks in._

_But you looked good. Really good. Like your old self._

_Your Y/H/C hair was pushed out of your eyes with a few bobby pins and you had on a sleeveless shirt with a pair of jeans. Dean couldn’t see your shoes, but he would put money on your favorite pair of boots._

_As Dean stood to leave the table, the waitress returned with his drink._

_"Hear ya go, sweetheart." She winked at him as she walked away._

_When Dean looked back to the bar, you where gone._

_Dean frantically scanned the bar, desperately trying to find you, but had no luck._

_Dean threw some money down on the table and chased after the red headed waitress._

_"Excuse me," his placed a soft hand on her shoulder as his eyes continued to scan the bar. "Y/N. She’s an old friend of mine. I was going to go say ‘hi,’ but she’s gone. When will she be back?"_

_The girl pulled her phone out and glanced at the clock_

_"Her shifts over, probably went home. I can tell her tomorrow you were looking for her tomorrow if you want.” She shoved the phone in her back pocket._

_Dean rubbed a hand down his face and sighed._

_"Ugh, no, that’s okay. Thanks anyways." The waitress smiled and nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen._

_As she turned around, Dean reached out and softly pulled the phone out of her pocket without her even noticing._

_He swiped open the phone and scrolled through her contacts, searching for your name._

_When he found it, he took his phone out and pounded the numbers in._

_The waitress had returned to his table and was cleaning up when he approached her again._

_"Ugh, excuse me, miss." She looked up at him. "You dropped this." He smiled as he handed her the phone._

_A few minuets later, Dean was back in his motel room, sitting on the bed and staring at the ten glowing numbers on his phone screen._

_With a deep and unsure breath, he pressed “send.”_

—-

"You said to say ‘hi…’" Dean pauses. "So, um, hi." Dean slaps his hand to his forehead.

God, I sound like an idiot. Pull it together, Winchester!

A quiet laugh invades the receiver.

"I did say that," You shake your head gently, remembering the letter, trying to keep the guilt at bay.

Dean scratches the back of his head, suddenly nervous.

He wants to ask you out somewhere, to actually get a chance to see you up close and not have to just listen to your voice over the phone. But he can’t find the words.

He sits there like a silent, gaping fish.

"There’s a diner a block away from the bar. They have some great coffee." You offer, praying he takes you up on it.

"Ten minutes?" Deans asks.

"Ten minutes." You agree and hang up.

Drops flips his phone in his hand and laughs.

Bossy. Just like he remembers.

Ten minutes later, you’re already seated at a booth two tables away from the door, and your breath catches as Dean walks through the door.

He looks older. Much older. More than three years. His face is lined with all the burdens you left behind all those years ago.

He no longer had scruff. His face was fully covered with facial hair.

He looked good. Tired and worn out. But still good.

You’re shocked he’s in a fed suit. A very nice fed suit, with a matching overcoat.

When the hell did Dean start dressing so nice?

He takes a seat across from you, unbuttoning his jacket.

Dean stares at you. Not speaking. Not moving. Just staring.

You look exactly the same. Like you haven’t aged a single damn day. Like you didn’t go through hell. Like your soul hadn’t been shattered.

"You look good," He breaths out, unable to stop himself.

You smile and duck your head as you blush.

"You don’t look too bad yourself," You smirk back as the waitress comes over and fills your mugs with coffee.

You mumble a “thanks” as she walks away and pour some sugar into your cup.

You don’t know what to say to him. There’s so much to say.

I’m sorry.

I fucked up.

I couldn’t be around you after what happened.

"I’m glad you called." You settle with.

Dean smiles. But his lips barely turn upwards.

His mind is reeling. He has so many questions for you

Why did you leave?

Why didn’t you say “goodbye?”

Did you hate him as much as he hated himself for what happened to you?

"I am too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because I’m evil, I had to end here. There will be a part 3!!


End file.
